The present invention relates to the manufacture of an integrally bladed disk, especially for a turbomachine rotor. It relates more particularly to a process for manufacturing such a disk by friction welding.
Two types of bladed disk exist. A first type of bladed disk is obtained by mechanically fastening removable blades onto a disk, the disk and the blades comprising means for fastening them together. A second type of bladed disk, known as an integrally bladed disk (or “blisk”) is obtained as a single part with no fastening means.
In the first type of bladed disk, the means for fastening the blades to the disk must withstand the centrifugal forces imposed during rotation of the disk, and they therefore tend to be massive. Consequently, such a disk is generally heavier than a blisk. In the aeronautical field, it is preferable to use lightweight parts, and this is why blisks are very beneficial.